And Live Your Life
by MissKat18
Summary: Jake finds a cure for Cassandra, but at what cost?


Jake was sitting on his make-shift bed in the annex, holding a tiny heart locket in his hands. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. A while he could guess. Never in all his years did he think he'd be in this kind of situation. This was the stuff of romance novels and chick flicks. But, nevertheless, here he was.

Yesterday kept playing over and over in his mind. He'd been trying to kind a magical cure for Cassandra. Behind her back. After he first run in with the Serpent Brotherhood she never really wanted to talk about a magical cure. Especially not to him. But it was a good idea.

So, almost a year later, he'd found himself deep in The Library going through a ridiculous amount of old scrolls. It took him a minute to realize it because he'd been so engrossed, but suddenly everything was a gray color. Scared the hell outta him a good minute. But then he heard a little chuckle behind him.

"About time you noticed." a female voice came from behind him.

He knew that voice! Spinning around, Jake came face to face with Morgan le Fay. She still looked exactly like she had the last time her saw her. Same dress and everything. Which was kinda weird when he thought about it now.

Jake was so shocked he didn't know whether to run for help or what. No one was there and calling would take to long. So he finally managed to croak out a, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, you are bright aren't you. No wonder she likes you." Morgan started circling around him like a lion would it's prey.

"Doesn't answer the question, lady." The circling was making him real nervous but he knew he couldn't out run her.

"Ah, you don't even ask you likes you. I guess you already know, huh?" She smirked at him. "Alright, alright. I have come to offer you what you seek."

"What-what I seek? Why? How!?..." Jake stopped turning. Was she here for what he thought? She couldn't be. That would be...weird. "What do mean, what I seek?"

"Was that to much for you or something? What are you sitting in this library at 3am for?! What have you look for, for a year! What have you _really _wanted for the last year?" Morgan stopped and put her hand on her hips. "I'm here to give you a cure."

Jake couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't fathom why she would even do that for Cassandra. For him. "Why would you even bother. You left us all for dead last time we saw you."

"Yes, but that little red head was just so adorable. Reminded me of a younger me, I guess. Happier. But, of course there is a price for things like this."

"Of course, there's a catch. There's always a catch. You can't just do a nice thing for someone?" Jake yelled at her. He hadn't meant to. But he knew that catch would be something that would make Cassandra regret being saved for the rest of her life.

Now, sitting on his bed this morning he realized that even if Cassandra hated it, hated him, he didn't care. He just wanted her alive and happy. She deserved so much more happiness than what she was given.

So he pulled out his phone and text her to meet him in The Library. At their favorite corner where she'd read Steven Hawking books and he'd read old art books. Where they'd had dinner together. And tea. And fell asleep together. Their corner.

Xoxoxox

Jake was pacing. He couldn't stop. He'd rehearsed what he was going to say a million times at this point. This was by far the scariest thing he'd ever done in his life. But he knew it was worth it. She was worth it.

When Cassandra turned into their corner she beamed at him. She always did that. Always looked like seeing him was the happiest part of her day. And she did it for everyone. That was his favorite part. She made everyone feel special.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" She chirped at him.

"Si-sit down. There's something I was say." Jake sat on the sofa and pulled her down next to him. He couldn't get himself to let go of her hand. He wanted to be able to touch her right now.

"I um, I know that you're not going to like this. But my minds already made up ok?" Jake looked into her beautiful blue eyes and his voice caught for a second. All he could think was how beautiful she looked. And he'd never told her.

"I just-I just need to tell you that ou are the most amazing, talented, smart, beautiful, wonder person I have ever met in my life. And you deserve so much. So many amazing things. And I want to give them to you. I love you Cassandra Cillian." Jake never thought he'd being saying something like that to anyone, ever. But, this was a romance novel situation.

Cassandra just sat there with the biggest shocked look on her face possible. "Darlin', sayin something..."

She didn't say anything. Instead she leaned in and gave him a kiss. The most perfect kiss he'd ever had. Somehow, it just fit her. He tasted sunshine and honey. And, dear god, he never wanted it to stop. Putting his hands on either side of her waist, he pulled her to straddle him.

He deepen their kiss and moved his hands to her face, as she balled her hands in his shirt and tucked her feet behind his knees. At that point he knew he could die with his life complete.

Slowly, he pulled her face away from his. She made a noise of utter dissatisfaction that made he smile. 'I found a cure for you."

At that the smile dropped from her face but she didn't move from him. "You did...how?"

"That's the thing you're not gonna like sweetheart." Jake put put her hands in between his. "It's from Morgan la Fay. She said she'd cure you, but the exchange would be my life. Because, basically, she's stopping one death. So there needs to be another. And I agreed to it."

Cassandra ripped her hands from his. "How could you do that!? You're going to make me live but have to suffer with knowing I'm the reason your dead! That is a horrible thing to do to someone you love!"

She moved off him and started to storm away but Jake grabbed her arm. "Because you deserve to live! To be happy! To do all those amazing things! I've lived my life. And now that I've known you, just kissed you even, I'm perfectly happy going. Especially going this way. Saving you. It's not meant to make you feel bad. And I do NOT want you wasting your life away with guilt. Which is why I wanted to talk to you first. To tell you how I feel and tell you why."

"You are such a nice person. You make everyone happy. Even if it puts you out. Well know I want to be able to give back to you. Either way, I'm doing it."

Cassandra broke down crying. He pulled her to the couch, and back into his lap. They sat there for a long while as he wrapped her into him and stroked her hair. Finally, she pulled her head up and looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you too, darlin." He leaned in a kiss her once more. "Now, you have to promise me that you will live. To the absolute fullest, ok? I want you to go everywhere. And not just on cases! Go to actual places. Take Zeke with you. Take Eve or Flynn with you. Or new people even! Go to that little cafe in Paris we wanted to go. Have a coffee for me. Take in the art! Just **live. Your. Life." **

Cassandra started crying again and shook her head yes. "Ok, ok. I promise. I promise."

"I wanna give you this necklace. Just something to remember me by. After I put in on you, I'll...die." Jake pulled out the necklace Morgan la Fay he given him. "I'm sorry to have it be that sudden in front of you but there's no other way. Just lay me on the couch and go get Eve, ok?"

He unclasped it and put it around Cassandra's neck. As he fastened it he gave her one more kiss. If he was gonna die, he wanted to die kissing her. He heard the clasp close and waited.

But nothing happened. He pulled back from Cassandra and the necklace was gone. Cassandra looked just as confused as he did.

Suddenly a note popped out of smoke and drifted down to them. Jake picked it up and read it aloud for them. "Maybe if I had had someone love me the way you love her, I would've turn out different. My promise is kept. She lives. If you ever break her heart, I'll be back for yours."


End file.
